Short War Change
by Methodical Mind
Summary: Next Adventure within the very Lives of Commander Denmark Shepard and Liara. Both living out there marriage. 3 Years it has been since they gained a New Home. A New Way to exist in this new galaxy that was saved by Shepard. Now they work within themselves to create a new Family. -( Let Me Know how it is, Might make it into a series)-
1. I'M A TWISTED FOOL

CHAPTER 1

" I'M A TWISTED FOOL "

Spring morning went off. The first in some time. The Kind that just makes your smile grow beyond what it's limits are. He stood facing the endless lands.

Scattering massive green and red grass lines made from it's endless natural beauty. His open button shirt was blown open. Wind pressed against his chest.

His breathing of the clean air came and went. Yet his smile didn't fade. His short hair. Didn't move much. His clean shaved face was noticed.

He was standing bear feet without any shoes or sandals. His toes touched feeling the sharp grass. His black worn out jeans were tough. Seeing the massive

open world of the forgotten Lands on Eden Prime. His whole life had begun here. He wanted to now exist in it's history.

He heard the voice.

Listening into the wind as she spoke aloud to him.

 _" Really? I mean it's her-"_

 _" Come on , she won't mind it...I think " he said smiling with stupidity_

 _" Denmark , you know how she gets when it comes to secrets " said Miranda_

 _" Haha , I know but this one's a good kept one I mean it's not too bad" said Denmark Shepard_

 _" Den?" said Liara_

Denmark looked back smiling stupidly and embraced his loving , caring wife as he held her hands. She was in a white glowing gown. With her sandals.

Her smile faded as she looked into his eyes then noticed him looking away from her for a second. Wind blew pressing against them.

 _" Baby, Didn't think you were up yet" he said smiling_

 _" I noticed you woke up early than usual " she said acting stupid for a second_

 _" Nah , I mean yes , I wanted to see the morning sun rise" he said_

 _" With an open T-shirt?" she said laughing a bit_

His hands held hers with care. His caring for her . His wanting to live this life showed much promise. She could tell. Loving this man has changed her.

 _" Hun , we talked about this, when Hubby's home , he can walk around Nude if he likes " he said laughing with her_

 _" Well maybe not when we have guests or kids , Den" she said smiling_

 _" Kids? Already? " he said_

Liara walked beside him as both took a moment together side by side walking towards the edge side of there home line. She loved this side of there home.

 _" A call woke me up Den , about your Father's anniversary , 3 Years ago today he passed" she said_

 _" I know. He was a good man." said Den looking at her sincerely_

 _" Are you going to see your Mom?" she asked_

 _" Yes , but first I got something to do with Garrus he needs help with" said Denmark_

 _" Really? Like what Maybe I ca-"_

 _" No, No, No I'll met you babe at Mom's " he said smiling as he kissed her lips_

Denmark smiled as he let her go and rushed off. Back into the house. Into the living room. Liara stared at him. Wondering about what he had said.

Knowing she was going to have a long day. She smiled a bit seeing him rushing off and making sounds.

 _" He's going to slip , I just know it " she said laughing_

 _" That Man of Mine" she said under her breath looking back at the view of the valley_


	2. MOTIVES FOR HER

CHAPTER 2

\- " MOTIVES FOR HER "-

Through the crowd of people. Denmark laughed aloud hearing Garrus talking about his plans for a birthday party for his kids. Garrus used hand motions.

His words were thorough. His mind set on trying to get to the point. But Denmark had no trouble. He loved his family.

A bunch of individuals who cared for one another. Not by race but by the kind of bond they had built.

People laughed and talked among them as they entered into a shop in the citadel. Denmark looked away as he smiled at a couple of children.

Noticing them smiling back at him. Garrus went onto paying for a couple of toys for his two children back at home.

 _" Den, What are you planning to do for her?" he asked_

Den's hands were inside his jeans pockets. He smiled and stared towards the citadel ceiling as they walked out.

 _" Something out of the ordinary" said Den smiling at him_

Garrus walked passed a security guard and sighed a bit. Thinking about his wife and there anniversary , from last Year.

 _" What? I mean she can and will just read your mind " he said_

Garrus looked towards Den. Wondering what he should do. Something similar.

 _" Hey, Hey Marriage is a sacred bond of trust and lust " he said laughing_

Den made a large smile. His grin was wide , confident. No fear at all.

 _" I swear she might already have" said Garrus walking side by side_

 _" Liara loves me so much , I know she wont just read my mind at all , well I hope not" he said wondering now_

 _" Haha you still are clueless or just forget her ability to tickle your thoughts" said Garrus_

* * *

 _" Liara! Hi honey " said Hannah Shepard (Denmark's Mom)_

 _" Hi Hannah " she said walking inside with bags_

Hannah closed the door behind her. Noticing just only Liara for now. Not Her son. She looked at Liara walking into the living room. Looking at the fireplace.

Blue flames burning. The room was filled with artwork. Liara turned around and looked at her mother-in-law.

 _" Where's Den?" asked Hannah_

 _" Oh running an errand with Garrus " she said_

 _" Oh well , he's probably doing something either stupid or honest " she said smiling_

 _" I hope it's the honest one , because at times I swear " said Liara laughing_

 _" Does he still have those colored pictures on his underwear?" asked Hannah_

 _" Yes he does , of fictional characters one was Blasto and the other the side character" said Liara laughing_

* * *

 _" No , Garrus come on" said Denmark_

 _" I mean what else would she give you today knowing the kind of thing it is today" said Garrus holding a martini in his right hand_

 _" Seriously ? I don't know I mean I remember she said something about?!" said Denmark with a puzzled face and struggle_

Denmark made his face strong trying to think and remember hard. Trying to remind herself about why's and what's. Trying to hold himself.

* * *

 _-( Short memory scene)-_

 _" Den , Honey I want to buy new curtains , new sheets , oh! And Maybe make the nursery for the baby's room" said Liara_

 _"ZZZZZzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzzZZZZZ" snoozed aloud Denmark while lying on the couch holding a magazine on upcoming Movies on his face_

 _\- (Memory ENDS)-_

 _" For the love of God I cannot Remember" he said puzzled_

 _" HAHAHAH , you fell asleep again didn't you?! Really I swear Den , remember that time with the council?!" yelled Garrus swirling his martini_

 _-( Memory Starts )-_

The council smiled seeing the commander facing them. His might. His strength. What he represented for all of Humanity. What he meant.

Denmark smiled and looked back at his team. Liara smiled with a bit of giggle. She looked downwards and wondered. Garrus whispered.

 _" Look forward idiot!"_

 _" Commander Shepard we would like to extend-"_

Shepard dropped dead onto the floor as he snoozed on until he snored. Garrus and Liara sighed noticing him still hung over from the last late night party.

The kind of party that was given on special occasions.

 _(Memory Ends)_

* * *

 _"HAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA" both laughed looking at each other_

Both laughed together like brothers. Enjoying the day. As they tried to keep themselves preoccupied.

 _" Hello boys , taking the sights?" asked Miranda from behind them_

 _"Miri!" Yelled Den as he spun his seat and dropped into the ground_

 _"AHHH!HAHA" yelled Denmark dropping face first into the ground_

 _" OH SHIT!" yelled Garrus luaghing and holding himself on his chair still_


	3. WRONGS OVER RIGHTS

CHAPTER 3

\- " WRONGS OVER RIGHTS " -

Denmark laughed hearing this story again. No matter what she said she was right. Even the countless of times it was mentioned.

Miranda had loved him once.

Yet him choosing Liara over her didn't mean much of anything when it came down to being happy.

He was for the last 3 New Years , he couldn't wait for more.

Garrus looked at Miranda knowing she was happy. Better than what she was before.

 _" I swear , Wrex fell on his back and kicked , cursed" said Miranda_

 _" Grunt runs over and yells out loud Wait! Then Kicks him back down" she said laughing_

Denmark laughed as he walked he stopped and looked downwards at the ground. His eyes opened.

 _" Those days I miss them all of us being on the same ship as one" said Garrus_

 _" I know , but I mean you guys retired remember?" said Miranda_

 _" My god I could tell you about how many times they shot at me , I mean every single time" said Den smiling_

 _" What will you do then Den?" asked Miranda_

 _" ?! I thought about what Liara said this morning I think she said About kids or A lost baby something I forget" he said puzzled_

 _" Really? I swear you of all people forget this small detail? Yet you cant forget your Blasto DVD Set?" said Miranda laughing_

The Three of them finished walking towards the shuttle. Waiting for it to arrive at the shuttle bay. As another took off. Flying passed them and heading up.

Miranda looked at him and wondered. Wondering about what would have it been like for him and her to be together. Garrus noticed the shuttle.

 _" Are you coming later? " asked Den_

 _" It's going to be one night stand hahaha" said Den smiling_

 _" Wow you stupid silly bastard" she said looking away with her arms crossed_

 _" I try " he said_

 _" I'll see if I can Den , no promises" she said_

 _" Nice chat I'll see about it later , Bye" she said waving at them and leaving_

* * *

Music filled the constant theme of sound. People. Danced, friends and other family members of Shepard's and Liara's. She looked at the dance floor.

 _( Song Name " **You Get What You Give** " By New Radicals)_

Seeing Tali and Garrus having a great time. She enjoyed this. A little. Hannah spend some time with the little ones of Tali and Garrus.

Wrex and Grunt argued over the punch and chips. Wanting to see who was more badass. James and Ashley took the dance into play.

Joker and EDI tried there best. Even with his health problems. He didn't care. He wanted to spend happiness.

Liara walked towards the table to pour herself a drink only to find a small present on the table waiting for her eyes to catch.

She was in her white dress. Long and beautiful. She gazed and reached out to it.

She stopped halfway and looked to her left side. Noticing Denmark embracing her from behind.

 _" Hey Baby Blue , I see the constant Sky Blooms" he whispered into her left ear_

 _" Untanned sun Glows through the valley" she said back_

 _" What were you up to?" asked Liara_

 _" Taking care of my Father's Wishes " he said smiling_

 _" The Drinking? Really I mean you don't"_

 _" Nah , Honey you know me better than that I only had 8 Drinks and then fell face first into the ground to make me wake up" he said laughing_

 _" HAHAHA" she laughed and elbowed his gut a bit softly_

He reached out towards the small box and held it in her hands. Both holding it close to themselves. Holding it to dear life.

He smiled as both opened it. Liara stared seeing. The opened box. A diamond arm bracelet. Made by Turians.

She was surprised. Denmark placed it onto her arm and took her out to dance. Both into the dance floor. He swung her around.

 _" Happy Anniversary , I know It's nothing too different bu-"_

 _" I don't mind , I love it , as long as we know what we want out of our lives" she said_

Holding her close to him and both kissed.


End file.
